Modern Day Life
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: This is the story of the modern day life of the gang without any war or emperors. they live a different lifestyle as rich teenagers and face the challenge of love and any other problem a teen might have. AU fic pairings inside. may be a bit OOC.


**This is my first Code Geass fan fic, but i hope that everyone will like it. It is about the modern life of the most of the Code Geass gang. No Geass involved and they are not princes and princesses, but popular models and fashion designers. oh and Charles is a nice father this time and Marianne is not dead, Nunnally is not blind or crippled and Shirley is alive. I'm not sure if i want C.C. in here, but if you do, please review and tell me. **

**not much of a summary, but sums up the most of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass if i did i would change the ending and make Lelouch a girl (mwahahahaha)

* * *

**

Modern Day Life

Chapter One

Lelouch's POV

It was 9:00 pm and everyone in the school clubhouse of Ashford Academy was preparing for bed. I just got out of the shower and was getting ready for bed when my cell phone rang.

Caller ID: Dad

It was dad calling and since it was dad it must be something important about business or just talking together like father and son. I picked up the phone and smiled, "Hello, father, how are you?"

"Good. How are you doing at your clubhouse?" his dad replied.

"I'm fine and Nunnally is well, too. May I ask why are you calling this late at night, not that I mind if we will be talking about random things, but business, not right now. Too tired." I gave a soft laugh before giving a small yawn.

"Hahaha! Sorry for keeping you up this late, but this is about your sister Luluko and your cousin/fiancée Euphemia. They will be coming to live with you at your student council clubhouse for their education in Ashford Academy. They will be arriving this weekend and I had sent Jeremiah along with them. Please tell this to Milly and ask if they can stay. Oh and please protect those two because their popularity as models are really high and they have many fans so please keep them away from harm. I learned from Milly that your friend Suzaku has been training you in athletics." He mused and I could feel him lifting one of his eyebrows at the other end of the phone.

"Dad, I got better at it and I am doing this to protect my beloved Euphemia." I rushed the words out and blushed fiercely just realizing what I just said.

"Hahaha! What a lucky girl Euphemia is to have such a caring and smart man as her fiancé." He laughed lightly on the other side, "I have one request for Milly, can those two join the student council, but they are only freshman in your academy."

"I'm sure that Milly would be happy to have them join our council they can be our models for our costumes then, I don't have to end up as their doll. Those were not some fond memories that I want to remember." Feeling a vein pop in my head I gritted my teeth, "Even if I am one of the hottest boy models, that no one in the school knows it's me, I still have a fan club and Milly still puts those ridiculous clothing on me!"

"Well, I see that your life isn't really going on that well having fans everywhere. I guess being a model is quite the job for you, having to model even at school." Dad chuckled, "Anyways, just tell that to Milly and I guess that I shouldn't be talking to you because it's getting late and you still have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's pretty late. Ok, I'll do that all in the morning. Good night, Dad." I yawned again.

"Good night, son." He hung up the phone.

I turned off my phone and went to bed.

* * *

Next morning

I woke up early since I was always a early person and went down to greet Sayako, my house maid/bodyguard, she is the wife of Jeremiah Gottwald and we treat as family not like servants. When I reached the dining table a plate of toast and a cup of orange juice was already in place for me to eat my breakfast. Sayako came into the room and brought out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Thank you, Sayako-san. Is Milly up yet? She is quite the early person herself." I sat down in one of seats with the plate of toast in front of me.

"She just got up and I think she is coming down right now." She smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen.

I turned to my food and took a sip from my juice. I was about to eat when I heard Milly shouting out good morning to Sayako-san and me all the way from the stairs. Typical Milly, never boring with her around.

"Good morning, Milly, I have something to discuss with you." I greeted her when she came into view.

"What's up Lelouch?" She piped up cheerfully.

"Luluko and Euphemia are moving here in the following weekend and my father would like to have them both join the student council." I explained to her about my dad's plan.

"That would be great! I hadn't seen Luluko and Euphemia in such a long time!" She squealed in delight, "As I always say, 'the more the merrier."

"I guess you're right." I sighed with relief.

"I'll have the rooms prepared for them. Should we tell the others?" she asked as she took a sip from her juice.

"No, we'll give them a surprise as they don't know about my other sibling and my friend. I wonder what would happen that day when they arrive." I smirked knowing Milly was totally in on this plan.

"I am so going with this plan. Their expressions would be priceless!" she laughed while thinking if she should take pictures or not.

* * *

Time skip~~~~~~

Saturday

Luluko's POV

I was already out of bed and now I am trying to choose the best outfit to wear for today. I want it to be the best because I will be seeing _him_. Should I wear my pink butterfly tank top with my purple frilly skirt and black leggings or should I wear a light blue t-shirt with my denim skirt and black leggings? I don't know which one to choose! Then, there was a knock on my door.

"Yes, who is it?" I shouted to the person behind the door still focusing on which outfit to wear.

"It's me, Euphy. Can I come in?" my cousin asked politely.

"Come in," I answered and she opened the door and came in, "Can you help me choose which outfit to wear today? I can't choose and I want to look good in front of my brother. I can't wait to go there today. I miss him and Nunnally a lot." I ranted on and on.

"Hehehe! Lets see…hmm…I like the pink butterfly tank top outfit better. It looks cute on you." Euphy suggested and pushed me to the bathroom, "I'll help curl your hair after you come out."

"Yay! Thanks, Euphy! I'll be right back!" I closed the bathroom door and quickly changed into the outfit that Euphy chose.

I walked out of the bathroom and stared at my human sized mirror, I looked cute, just what I wanted. I saw Euphy coming back into the room with her curling iron and I walked towards my desk and sat on the chair.

"Just in time," she plugged the plug into the outlet and started curling my semi-long raven hair, "I like your hair, it's so soft."

"Hehehe! I like your pink hair, too, it bounces when you walk and it's so smooth." I complimented her.

"I'm done! Lets go eat breakfast so we can get going. Oh, and Jeremiah-san already loaded our luggage into our limo. So we just need to get our purses and we can go." She informed me with a thoughtful look on her face.

I nodded and grabbed my purse and we both ran down to the dining room. When we got there we were greeted by my father, "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Dad/Uncle Charles." We both answered with a big grin on our faces.

We sat down at the table and began eating the bacon eggs that were prepared for breakfast. "You two have fun at school. Lelouch and Milly will be at the gate to pick you up and give you a tour around the campus of the school. Oh, and don't worry about the fans, the council will keep them away from you two. Jeremiah will be staying with you there considering that his wife Sayako is there, too, it will be better for him. I won't be home until the end of November and your mother will be at the fashion studio of hers. Both your jobs will be on hold until winter break and I gave a limited amount of jobs to your manager that you will take during break so you can have some fun at Christmas." He informed us before he stood up.

"Bye, Dad. I'll see you in December!" I waved at him before he left for his office at Britannia Corp., "Let's go, Euphy, we don't want to be so late and have them wait for us to arrive." I finished my food and grabbed my cardigan and purse and took off to the door.

"I'll be right there!" Euphy shouted.

We waved good-bye to our butler and went to our limo. Jeremiah-san was already standing there waiting for us. He opened the door for us to get in and then he went to the drivers seat to start the car. "Have you two got everything you need? You know that you can buy knew clothes when we get there, I know that Milly will love to go shopping with you two." He asked us with a warm smile.

"Yup, we got everything so lets go! I want to see Lelouch and Nunnally!" I exclaimed while I strap on the seatbelt.

* * *

Time skip ~~~~~~~

Lelouch's POV

It was only Milly and me that woke up early that day. Everyone else is still sleeping since there is no school today. We finished our breakfast quickly and by the time we finished washing the dishes it was almost time so we went outside to wait. It was sunny so why not feel the morning breeze. Then, I saw a black limo coming in this direction and I knew that it was their car there are two big signatures of their names on the side of both doors. We watched as the limo pulled into the big gate entrance to our clubhouse. (more like a mansion than a clubhouse.)

"Good morning, Lelouch and Milly. It's nice to see you again." Jeremiah greeted while walking to open the door for the two ladies inside the limo.

"Lelouch! I missed you so much!" Luluko exclaimed and tackled me with a hug and a big grin on her face.

"I missed you, too, my dear sister." I hugged her back, "You look cute today, I bet that you couldn't choose what to wear and have Euphy choose for you."

"Yeah, I guess I just want to look good when I see you." She smiled and left to talk to Milly.

"Hello, Lelouch," Euphy paused and flung herself on me, "I missed you so much! I was just so happy when I heard that Uncle Charles told us that we will be transferring here and living with you."

"Hahaha! Euphy, I missed you a lot, too. I was really glad when dad told me that you were coming to my school. I am glad that he did this so that I can keep prying eyes away from you." I teased my girlfriend and whispered so only she could here, "I love you."

"Heehee, I love you, too." She giggled softly before giving me a quick hug and went to greet Milly.

"Hey, Lelouch, where's Nunnally?" Luluko asked with curiosity, "Where's Sayako-san, Jeremiah-san is looking forward to see her, you know."

"Oh, Nunnally is still asleep, but they should be awake now. Sayako-san is just washing the rest of the dishes and should be coming soon.

"Ok, I miss her, too. She's so nice to us and she always takes care of us." She beamed up at me. I hugged her again closer to me, since I hadn't seen her for so long.

* * *

Inside the clubhouse…

Suzaku's POV

I heard some shuffling outside the door so I woke up and got ready for breakfast. I was looking forward to today since everyone in the council will be going to the amusement park. I heard Milly say that she had some guests come over today so they plan to take them to have some fun before school starts. I wonder who they are, I think Lelouch knows since he and Milly were the ones that suggested the idea. I walked out of my room and went down for breakfast. Rivalz was already sitting at the table eating.

"Morning, Rivalz. What are you staring at?" I asked him while taking a sip from the orange juice beside his plate.

"Oh, morning, Suzaku. You just won't believe your eyes when you see it." He pointed at the window and my eyes followed his hand and I saw the most unbelievable thing. Lulu and Euphy the two hottest and cutest girls in the modeling agencies were standing right outside our clubhouse. I squinted my eyes and saw something even more unbelievable-Lelouch was hugging Lulu! I wanted to hug her, too. I've been in love with her when I first saw her in my dad's studio. She was the model for my mother's new clothing collection for summer. I wanted to ask her out as my model identity-Zak, but I never got the chance. I was furious, why did Lelouch get to touch her, didn't he say that he already has a girlfriend and he said it wasn't Lulu.

"I'll be right back!" I stomped furiously out the front door, but composed myself so I won't make a fool of myself.

I walked up to the group at the gate and tapped Lelouch's shoulder, "Excuse me, can I have a moment with Lelouch? I have something important to discuss with him." I put on my best smile.

"Excuse me, I'll will be right back. Milly, why don't you escort them into the clubhouse and introduce them to the other members." Lelouch waved and followed me to the garden.

I cleared my throat, "What was that all about?" I yelled furiously at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, so stop playing dumb!" I couldn't take it anymore and I punched him in the face and he staggered back a bit.

"Suzaku! What the hell! Why did you punch me?" He yelled back glaring at me this time.

"You know I like Lulu. Why did you hug her so passionately? Don't you already have a girl friend!" I shouted and shut my eyes close with rage.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend, but it will never be Lulu."

His words made me angrier, "Are you applying that she isn't good enough for you?"

I was about to throw another punch at him when he shouted, "Can't I even hug my own sister!"

"What?" I was confused, "Did you just say sister? You have another sister?"

"Yes, in fact I do have another sister and she is Luluko. She just transferred here today along with our cousin Euphemia. They are both models just like most of the council members, but they don't go under disguise like us." He explained to me clearly and I could detect a little anger from his tone.

"Oh…she's your sister…then did you tell her that I like her?" I was kinda embarrassed and worried because I shocked of this news.

"No, I didn't. Stop worrying so much. Lets go back or they will get suspicious of us. I'll introduce you to her later." He motioned me to follow him back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Inside the clubhouse…

Milly's POV

Everyone was sitting at the dining table waiting for me to start talking. "Good morning, as I was saying these two are our special guests today and they will from now on live here with us. I think that everyone knows who they are, but I guess a proper introduction is better. She is-"

I was cut off by the open of the front door and in came Suzaku and Lelouch with a red cheek. Everyone's attention was turned to the door. "Ah, Lelouch, you're here. Why don't you do the introductions since they are your family."

Everyone gasped and their faces were priceless! I nearly squealed and took out my camera. "Oh, and what happened to your face?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, that, please don't remind me. Someone here got a little jealous and punched me." He said smirking then glared at Suzaku. I think I got what happened between them.

"Ok, got it." I snapped my mouth shut.

"This is Luluko, my younger sister. As you all know she is the model Lulu." I paused and took a deep breath on what I was going to say next, "This is Euphemia, my cousin and she is the same age as Luluko. She is the model Euphy. She is also my girlfriend and fiancée."

I smiled at Lelouch and he smirked. That was the cue to press the button hidden in my sleeves.

Snap! Snap! Snap!

Flashing lights from cameras flashes where the whole student council is. I was so going to use this as blackmail later for my crazy events. Since Lelouch helped me in this I promised him that I won't use him in my next event. Hehehe this is going to be sweet!

"WHAT!! YOU'RE ENGAGED, LELOUCH?!"

* * *

**That's the end of the first chapter. i hope that you all enjoyed it. review please and tell me what you think. no flames**

**do you want C.C. in this story or not is up too you review and i will decide with how many reviews i get.**

**some choices:**

**1)C.C. as their school teacher**

**2)C.C. a employee at pizza hut**

**3)C.C. Marianne's personal assistant in her fashion studio**

**4)no C.C. in the story**

**you may give me your suggestions or choose one of those choices.**

**thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
